You're Not Alone songfic
by angstyklainer
Summary: It's just like him,to wander off in the evergreen park, slowly searching, for any sign of the ones he used to lovehe says he's got nothing left to live for,and this time I think you'll know...you're not alone, theres more to this I know...


**(A/N) Well, my first ever song-fic...I just thought this song and Jacob Leah story fit perfectly. The song is by Saosin and is called You're Not Alone. If you haven't heard it, listen to it. It's a great song. Well, Read, Review and ENJOY! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything except...nope nothing! :D**

**You're Not Alone**

_It's just like him  
To wander off in the evergreen park  
Slowly searching  
For any sign of the ones he used to love  
He says he's got nothing left to live for_

Jacob was running through the forest, relishing the rain. No one could tell if he cried, which was a common occurrence lately. He was in human form as he finally broke down, slumped to his knees, and sobbed. He didn't know where he was, nor did he care. He just sat there and wrapped his arms around his knees, listening to his cried echoing through the timber. What had happened to his life, he thought. A few years ago he was just a happy go lucky teenager. Why did he have to have that stupid gene? Couldn't he be a normal guy? No. He obviously couldn't. He was beyond his breaking point a week ago, but now that he COULD run, he did. That invitation, he scoffed. Why does he love Bella SO MUCH, he thought. Why couldn't he just imprint and break HER heart for once.

He slowly got up, still crying, and walked to where the tree line stopped. He looked through to see the small town of Forks on the other side. It was like he had a gravitational pull to her. He cursed to himself as he turned back to where he was sitting and threw himself down again. Everyone he knew didn't care about him. Why should he even care about himself, he thought dejectedly.

_And this time I think you'll know_

You're not alone  
There's more to this I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell

_"Well, where is he?"_ Sam thought as he ran through the forest.

"_I don't know, he can't be far though. He hasn't phased_," Embry thought as the pack was searching for Jake.

"_I wonder why he just flipped like that,"_ they all thought about the same time.

_She's just like him  
Spoiled rotten, confused by the lies she's been fed  
She's searching for no one (but herself)  
Her eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy that she is hurt  
And this time I think you'll know_

You're not alone  
There is more to this I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell

Leah walked through the forest, not wanting to phase, not wanting anyone to hear her. She took walks like these all the time, just thinking. Not about anything in particular, just thinking. She had been walking for about 20 minutes when she heard something. As she passed into a small clearing in the trees, she saw Jacob. She was in awe. One of the strongest men she knew, physically AND mentally, had his head in his hands, sobbing. She mentally debated what to do. Should she go over and comfort him or just turn and never speak of this again, she thought inquisitively. Before she could decide, Jacob slowly looked up.

"L-Leah," he stuttered.

"…Jake…" she replied sadly, a tear in her eye.

"Uhh," he scrambled to get off the ground, "This isn't…I wasn't…" he tried to cover himself only to be interrupted.

Leah flung her arms around him, an act Jacob would have never expected. He liked this Leah. He had always liked Leah, bitch or no bitch.

Same with Leah. She liked the sensitive, less smart ass Jacob. Yet she still loved the witty, laid back Jacob.

The thought clicked in both persons minds at the same time. They were both in the same rut. They both had people break their heart for another person. Leah was just accustomed.

Leah finally broke the silence.

"Jacob, I know exactly how you feel," Leah murmured as she stifled back tears.

"I know," he sobbed, crying into Leah's hair.

They stood like that, just crying into each other for a while. Then Jacob pulled them both to the ground, pulling Leah into his lap, still hugging her tightly.

_You're not alone  
There is more to this i know  
You can make it out_

(There is more to know)

We're not alone  
There is more to this i know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell

(So tell them)

You're not alone  
There is more to this i know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell

"Leah," Jacob sniffed. "Leah I'm sorry, I don't know what-"

"No, Jacob. Don't be," she said through a smile.

"Thank you. Thank you, so much, Leah," Jacob said as he picked her up in a giant bear hug.

"No, thank you," she whispereitd.

Finally. I am not alone, they both thought.

_You're not alone  
There is more to this i know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell_

_You're not alone  
You're not, you're not alone_

**(A/N) Well, this song certainly makes me cry and I cried while writing this. I hoped you liked it!!!**

**(ps) I have a livejournal now, where I will post some of my stories soon...My username is whataboutjacob so add me!**

**-Emily**


End file.
